Hinges having a hinge body that receives a hinge pin are used in a variety of environments. One such environment that hinges are used in is for enclosures that house electrical or electronics equipment. These hinges can include a hinge body and leaf that are integral with the enclosure itself, or may include a two-piece hinge body that has one component attached to the enclosure frame and the other component attached to the door of the enclosure.
In such enclosures, it is common to use an inexpensive pinned hinge wherein the hinge bodies are welded directly to the enclosure frame and door. However, the hinges from these enclosures cannot be removed, which may get in the way of maintenance or installation for components housed within the enclosure or other activities that would benefit from removing the door from the enclosure. Thus, removable hinges have been used in electrical enclosures to facilitate such activities.
However, removable hinges may provide unintended access to the components of an electrical enclosure through an individual disassembling the hinge from its exterior to remove the door of the enclosure. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a secure hinge design that resists uninhibited disassembly, but also is removable should the need arise to remove the door from the enclosure by appropriate personnel. It would also be beneficial to provide a hinge design that incorporates these features in a hinge body that is easy to manufacture, as well as addresses other common issues with removable hinge designs.